war_of_all_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Banjo
Banjo & Kazooie are contestants in the series War Of All Heroes. They joined the show during initial sign-ups. They quit after Episode 1-1. Design Banjo is a brown bear with a beige belly. He wears a pair of yellow shorts, a black belt, a shark tooth necklace and a blue backpack. Powers Personality and Behavior As taken from the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki: Banjo is a well-mannered, sweet-natured, easygoing bear. He uses "Mr." or "Mrs." when speaking to people and generally likes to help people out - which means a lot of damage control when Kazooie opens her beak. While he always means well, he sometimes comes off as a bit slow. He tries to say something witty every now and again, but he usually isn't any good at it. Despite his niceness, he can have short moments of being aggressively straightforward when angry. Banjo flip-flops a bit when it comes to his bravery - at times he will jump into a situation quickly, but other times he acts timid and doesn't want to commit. In all cases, however, he would much rather sit down and have either honey, pizza or a nap, suggesting he is somewhat lazy. Throughout the series (mostly in ''Nuts & Bolts), many characters including Banjo's allies have referred to Banjo as "stupid" and "crazy", but this is a trait not shown in other games in the series.'' In contrast to Banjo's personality, Kazooie is a wisecracking, obnoxious, sassy, cheeky, hot-tempered, slightly egotistic, tell-it-like-it-is loudmouth and "teen" bird. This could be because almost everyone that she has met had insulted her in some way. Bottles, for example, called her a 'strange friend' and asked Banjo if she could talk and Mumbo Jumbo called her the 'filthy feathered one'. This could also be why Banjo and Kazooie are such great friends since Banjo hardly ever insults anyone (and if he does he usually apologizes). Kazooie likes adventuring (something which Banjo doesn’t normally do) and saving the world while she hates boredom, Banjo's lack of an attitude and facing backwards. During screensaver mode in ''Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, Kazooie will suddenly poke her head out the backpack and peck at Banjo's head for the fun of it. In both Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo Tooie, half the time Banjo might get irritated by this and wring her by the neck, choking her momentarily without doing any damage. Obviously, this may resolve that Kazooie is a bit of a prankster.'' Despite Kazooie's foulmouthed rudeness, she never insults Banjo at all. Being best friends and both with different personalities, it's obvious that she respects him greatly and will stop insulting upon Banjo's words, proving her loyalty to him, however she insults everyone and always make trouble. Despite all her flaws, Kazooie still has a good heart, always willing to help those in need (Provided that it has something to do with the adventure) and she has a strong sense of justice. She hates evil, like Gruntilda, and takes pleasure in defeating enemies. Challenge Scores Banjo was never judged for a challenge due to quitting so early. Interactions Gallery Trivia * Banjo & Kazooie were the first contestants to quit. ** They are also the only contestants to not be judged for for a challenge. Category:Contestants Category:Character Category:Eliminated Category:Teamless Category:Quit